


Monochrome

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi with Polaroid Monochrome Camera, Angst, Fluff, Gen, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: I opened an old album. It was worn out and full of dust.Pieces of black and white photos. I tried to remember.





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Monokrom by Tulus
> 
> It was a really good song. Hope you like it.

 

Akaashi glad that he always took pictures with his camera. In his every events, activites, celebrations, just to keep his memories not forgotten.

 

  _Pieces of black and white photos. I tried to remember. The color of your shirt at that time._

When Akaashi graduated, unexpectedly Bokuto came to congratulate Akaashi.

 “You don’t have to come if you busy, Bokuto-san”

 “Owh, don’t be like that Aka~shi!” Bokuto patted Akaashi’s back. “You’re my best friend forever~ ya know! BFF! You hear that Akaashi?”

 “Yes I do, Bokuto-san,”

 “Thank you Bokuto-san for-” Akaashi looked down.

 “Hmm?” Bokuto raised his eyebrows. “For me to came? I said it’s okay Akaashi”

 “No Bokuto-sa--” Akaashi stop his words, “ Yes, thank you for coming Bokuto-san.”

 “And thank you for this four tough years.” Akaashi raised his head.

  _He’s wearing his old jacket._

 “It’s really an old jacket, Bokuto-san. Why you still wear it?” asked Akaashi.

 “Hmm? This?” Bokuto pointed his jacket. “It’s because this still comfortable for me, and this is your gift when my 20th birthday, right?”

  _Ahh… yeah I remembered that I was the one who gave that Bomber jacket. It reminds me when he became 20 years old._

 

**####**

 

Akaashi saved all the photos in albums. Just to make sure the pictures not lost.

 _Pieces of black and white photos. I tried to remember._ _The scent of the house that evening. Chocolate cake, colorful balloons. It was [my] birthday party._

September 20th. That year, Bokuto turned into 20 years old. Bokuto invited his whole friends.

 “But I didn’t expecting Nekoma will invited, Bokuto-san.”

 “Hey! Hey! Aka~shi! Kuroo is my best bro! I always invited him! “

 Kuroo that heard that, came to Bokuto. “ Oya oya Bokuto? You’re my best bro too!”

 “Bro.”

 “Bro.”

 Knowing this continues, Akaashi left both of them to Kenma.

 "Of course Bokuto-san would invite Kuroo,” Kenma sighed. “And that’s why I’m here too.”

 “Kuroo-san is really Pain-in-the-ass.” Akaashi took his camera and start taking photos and Kenma focused to his game again.

 After went around in Bokuto’s yard. Akaashi and Kenma met again, now with Yaku.

 “You have a polaroid camera? That’s really cool for you!” Yaku praised Akaashi’s camera.

 “Thank you Yaku-san, My dad gave me.” said Akaashi in low voice.

 There was a moment of silent, but Yaku tried to break the silent. “ Monochrome film? Any particular reason?” Yaku saw the photos that Akaashi taken earlier, monochrome photos.

 “I don’t know, I thought that we can can conveyed the impression of pure and very strong emotions from black and white photos. A plain photo that forces us to see form rather than colors.” Akaashi looked down and raised up his head, Konoha called him.

 “Hmm….” Yaku mutter while looking at the photos.

 

**####**

 

It was sunday, but it was raining. We were gather here. In a place that too fast for us to go. Akaashi knew most of people in here. Most of them were crying. Akaashi brought his album.

 “You were right, I got very strong emotions from the photos. It's supposed to be happy emotion right? But, maybe we can not get it now.” Yaku opened the album.

 Akaashi looked down. Nodded silently.

 “We don’t know how long we given time, no one know,” said Akaaashi quietly.

 Yaku looked away at Akaashi, returned his album.

 “I tried to remember color by color in my life. “

 "I will never know the meaning of love without your kind heart.”

 

 

 

Akaashi walked in, walked forward. Then stop in front of the coffin. Akaashi looked at the coffin with blank stares. He put the album next to the coffin.

 “Wherever you are, I send you my thanks.”

 “For the colour in my life and-”

 “for many beautiful memories. Thank you Bokuto-san.” without realized, his tears started falls out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English person. Therefore, my writing is still bad. 
> 
> Comment and critics would help.


End file.
